Simplify. Rewrite the expression in the form $6^n$. $\dfrac{6^{-6}}{6^{-5}}=$
Recall that $\dfrac{x^n}{x^m}=x^{n-m}$. $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{6^{-6}}{6^{-5}} &= 6^{-6-(-5)} \\\\ &= 6^{-1} \end{aligned}$